Handheld computing devices such as the mobile telephone have proliferated in recent years. These devices can be equipped with processors, memory, and the capability to communicate through local and wide area networks, including the Internet. These devices can be equipped with operating systems which permit the devices to execute a wide range of computer programs and software applications, typically called “apps.” The user of a handheld computing device, or mobile device, can download and install applications or other content by direct communication with a server through a mobile telephone network or wireless local area network. Alternatively, a user can attempt to download applications to a personal computer such as a desktop or a laptop computer. Once the applications are downloaded to the personal computer, the applications can be further transmitted to the mobile device through a process such as synchronization, which can involve tethering the mobile device to the personal computer. Obtaining updates for the applications installed on the mobile device can require tethering the mobile device to the personal computer or other types of user interaction to obtain updates for the installed applications.